In summary, the Massachusetts General Hospital Office of Minority Health Professions is requesting grant support for a comprehensive summer research program formulated to offer extraordinary research opportunities to disadvantaged youth. The program is designed to enrich student's lives from both an academic and extracurricular/social standpoint, and draws extensively on the enormous resource base of one of the nations's preeminent medical centers.